Give back our gin-chan!
by Furiguriru14
Summary: Gintoki kesal kepada dua bocah yang sekarang menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Dan siapa sangka? kekesalannya ternyata menjadi sebuah kesialan baginya. dan hei! hijikata menunggu kepulangan gin yang tengah dilanda kesialan.


Gintama fanfiction

Gintama asli milik sorachi hideaki (#kalo gak salah)

Tokohnya tentu saja milik dia juga, tapi kalau gintoki sendiri saja, boleh kuminta kan, ya? /bawa gintoki kekamar

(#ai lope yu Gintoki-sama!)

(#abaikan yang diatas)

Aku hanya pinjam tokohnya

Warning! Shoai! Bagi yang gak kuat dengan hal-hal seperti ini, please, get out. (#aku hanya gak mau ada yang ngeledek pairing kesukaanku)

Bukan genre humor, tapi kalau ada kegajean disini harap maklumi.

Otakku kurang bisa menangkap nama-nama tempat atau pun tokoh dari gintama ini. Dan aku kurang mengikuti alurnya. Harap maklumi.

Aku gak tau gintama udah sampai episode berapa, tapi aku masih nonton hingga episode 328 (lompat-lompat). Setelah kagura, shimpachi dan gintoki(ku) bertarung melawan kamui dan menang. Jadi, aku buat kelanjutannya dalam versiku.

Yaa... tentu saja aku hanya menyalurkan ide abalku saja. Jadi ingin buat genre shoai setelah melihat perjuangan mereka di pulau kokujou(?) dan juga adegan-adegan sebelumnya.

Ini GinHiji, oke? GinHiji GinHiji GinHiji GinHiji GinHiji!

Ooh, aku cinta banget sama pairing ini. Bagaimana pun, hijikata itu memang uke dan akan selalu uke! Sedangkan gintoki(ku) akan selalu poreber poreber menjadi seme

Oke, aku selesai dengan kegajeanku.

Happy reading guyss!!!!

o

o

o

o

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

o

o

o

o

o

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Tampang menyedihkannya jadi tambah menyedihkan akibat kimono putih lusuh yang ia kenakan. Ia bahkan bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kali ia mandi dengan benar. Mungkin sekitar empat bulan lalu?

Pemuda itu menyerngit. Setengah mabuk bersandar pada dinding di kota itu. Kota yang terletak jauh dari buminya. Kota yang berbeda, planet yang berbeda.

Sakata gintoki. Begitulah nama yang ia dapati dari orang tuanya yang telah lama tiada. Pemuda setengah mabuk dengan mata ikan mati yang kini menatap langit yang tidak ada cerah-cerahnya. Dia terkekeh. Mengagumi kuasa tuhan –yang entah ia percayai atau tidak, yang penting disebut dulu- yang membuat langit planet itu mendung sepanjang tahun.

Gintoki membetulkan letak syal berwarna aspal yang meliliti lehernya. Menarik syal itu hingga hidung dan menghirup aromanya. Ia mendesah kecewa. "aahh... Bau oogushi-kun sudah hilang..." mata merahnya kembali menatap langit. "kapan... waktunya akan tiba, ya? Aku jadi tidak sabar..."

Hening beberapa saat, ia merogoh sesuatu di dalam kantung kecil yang sama lusuh dengan kimononya. Mengeluarkan botol sake persediaan sakamoto yang ia bawa untuk bekal wisata(?) alamnya di planet itu. "maa ii kah..." ucapnya dengan nada tidak peduli. "yang terpenting aku harus pulang dulu... oh ya, aku lupa. Beberapa bulan lalu aku lewat mana ya?"

"bagaimana kalau kami membantu anda untuk pulang, tuan?"

Gintoki berbalik. "huh?"

o

o

o

o

o

Kebisingan di kapal itu terasa hangat. walaupun mereka terlihat kelelahan, tapi canda tawa tak berhenti mereka lontarkan satu sama lain.

Seorang gadis bercepol dua memakan sukonbu miliknya dengan wajah santai, berbaring diatas tubuh seekor hewan besar yang ia namai sadaharu, tanpa berniat untuk membantu. Dia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi ia tutup. "oi, sadaharu... apa gin-chan sudah datang aru ka?"

Sadaharu menggeleng dengan erangan.

"hmm..." kagura, gadis dengan sukonbu itu menatap langit, "mudah-mudahan dia dapat pekerjaan aru. Gajiku belum dia bayar."

"kagura."

Kagura mengangat tubuhnya, kali ini wajahnya menghadap pemuda berkacama yang sering dibully oleh para author. "ada apa aru?"

"apa kita perlu mencari gin-san?" tanya kacamata bermanusia itu. Menatap author dengan ganas (#wari, shinpachi-kun) lalu menatap kagura dengan sorot wajah khawatir. "mungkin saja gin-san tersesat, kan? Ini sudah empat bulan. Dan gin-san belum datang juga. Dan lagi, perbaikan kapal sakamoto-san sudah hampir selesai. Luka-luka kita semua juga sudah hampir sembuh. Bagaimana kalau gin-san belum juga datang?"

Namun perkataan kacamata berma –(author di death glare shinpachi)- maksudku, pemuda berkamata itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan bosan si gadis yato, plus jari kelingkingnya yang berada di dalam hidung untuk menggali 'sesuatu' didalam sana (#jujur, waktu mengetik ini, author jadi teringat adegan upil-upilannya gintoki dan kagura, dan itu membuat author merinding ngeri).

"berisik aru! Jangan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang belum mungkin terjadi." gadis jorok itu membuang hasil galiannua. "Walaupun si bodoh itu tersesat, dia pasti akan kembali walaupun harus mengelilingi planet ini. Dan kalau pun kapal itu sudah selesai diperbaiki, lalu mereka tidak mau menunggu gin-chan, aku hanya perlu menghancurkannya lagi aru!" kata gadis monster itu percaya diri, disambut dengan gonggongannya sadaharu.

Shinpachi terdiam sesaat, mencerna semua perkataan kagura yang mungkin ada benarnya. Lalu matanya menatap kedua rekan yang sudah ia anggap keluarga itu, lantas tersenyum. "benar juga, ya. Gin-san pasti akan kembali kepada kita."

Dan author gemas sendiri ingin segera memberi tahu mereka. Tapi tentu saja, itu tak akan terjadi.

Untuk saat ini.

o

o

o

o

o

Sudah beberapa bulan ini Shinsengumi berada di kyo, melindungi adiknya shogun (yang sudah jadi almarhum) dan menjalankan misi baru mereka untuk memunculkan propaganda demi menggulingkan pemerintahan yang saat ini berada ditangan shogun kesekian yang bernama nobunobu.

Author miris melihat kenyataan ini (#yang author sendiri gak tau kebenarannya gimana, yang penting itulah isi fanfic ini, karena ini hanya fanfic) karena, mereka yang dulu disebut anjing bakufu itu malah berbalik menyerang rumah majikannya. Yaa... walaupun majikannya kini adalah orang yang berbeda dan hei! Shinsengumi itu tidak mungkin mau lagi menjadi anjing bakufu nya si shogun bodoh nobunobu itu kan?

Mari kita berfokus pada hijikata toshirou, yang akan menjadi heroin (tokoh utama wanita, maybe) dalam fanfic ini. (#Hijikata : siapa yang kau sebut heroin, dasar author bodoh!!! BUUKK!!!).

Ughh.

Hi-hijikata toshirou. Pemuda yang dikenal dengan gelar oni fukuchou itu kini tengah menatap langit cerah melalui jendela ruangannyanya yang bergaya tradisional. Tatapan matanya menerawang. Mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum keberangkatannya menuju kyo.

Dimana gintoki –si sialan yorozuya- itu merebut ci- ci- sulit untuk dikatakan (karena author hampir mati kehabisan darah akibat tatapan Hijikata) merebut ciuman pertamanya. Yap. Singkat saja, gintoki menciumnya.

(#Hijikata: BUKK!!! Ma- mana mungkin aku akan menciumnya! #author : Diam!!! Ini adalah naskahku!!! Kau sebagai aktor hanya perlu mendengarkanku dan melakukannya!!! Jangan protes lagi atau kubuat kau melakukan seppuku!!! # Hijikata: ha- hai..)

Dan memeluknya.

Mengingat hal itu, wajah wakil komandan iblis itu memerah. Berusaha menghilangkan ingatan tak pantas itu dari pikirannya, Hijikata membenturkan kepalanya kemeja kerjanya. Berkali-kali hingga kepala sang wakil komandan itu mengeluarkan darah. Dia menyeringai iblis.

"yorozuya me... awas saja kau nanti. kalau bertemu lagi aku akan membuatmu melakukan seppuku, konoyaro." Ujarnya geram entah kepada siapa. Padahal di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada dia, udara dan jendela yang terbuka. Dan oh, ternyata ada yorozuya berambut putih di dalam ingatannya.

"kau menyuruh dia seppuku? Padahal kau sendiri kelihatan senang."

Hijikata kembali memerah. Wakil komandan itu menundukkan kepalanya demi menyembunyikan wajah itu. Mulutnya terlihat sedikit manyun ketika dia berucap malu. "i- itu... mau bagaimana lagi. i- itu hanya... insting. Hm." Dia mengangguk. "Insting."

"ohoo... lalu kenapa kau membalas pelukannya?"

Dalam tundukannya, mata birunya bergerak liar. "i- itu juga insting."

"dan kau juga memberikan syal yang kau pakai padanya."

"i- itu karena... karena... karena aku tau planet tujuannya itu adalah planet yang dingin. Ya. Karena itu."

"hm...? kenapa kau memerah karena mengingatnya?"

"i-ini... eh, tunggu..." Hijikata yang menyadari sesuatu seperti; dengan siapa dia bertanya jawab, mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, membuat iris birunya mengecil ketika mata indah itu menangkap adanya manusia lain di dalam ruangannya. Terlebih lagi manusia itu adalah takasugi shunsuke. Teroris yang komplotannya lebih berbahaya dan lebih sadis dari pada katsura kotarou. Dan lebih dibenci oleh Hijikata keberadaannya dari pada katsura.

"oi oi... ada apa dengan wajahmu itu fukuchou-san." Suara berat itu tetap bernada santai. Tidak menghiaraukan aura mencekam yang sudah mengelilingi mereka berdua.

Hijikata yang tidak sadar kalau ia sudah berdiri itu meraih katana yang selalu ia sampirkan dipinggangnya. Menatap lurus lawannya yang tetap duduk dengan gaya santai dibingkai jendela.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

o

o

o

o

o

BRAAKK!!!

Sakamoto tatsuma, satu dari sekian orang yang selamat dalam perang joi, dan satu dari bagian iblis empat sekawan –atau empat raja langit(?)- menatap horor kapalnya yang sudah hampir pulih seutuhnya. Ya, hampir. Karena sesaat sebelum kapalnya bisa kembali dibilang sempurna, seorang pemuda yato yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu dari anggotanya takasugi menghancurkan kembali sisi tubuh kapalnya.

Dia berpikir; mencoba mengingat nama pemuda itu.

"kamui!!!"

Ah, benar kamui.

"kamui! Apa yang kau lakukan disini aru?!" china mutsume –kagura- berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kakaknya dengan payung yatonya. Dengan wajah kesal, tentu saja.

Sama kesalnya dengan tatsuma.

Tapi, berbeda dengan kagura, tatsuma malah tersenyum. Walaupun senyumnya jelas terlihat sangat dipaksakan, ditambah dengan siku-siku imaginer didahinya yang mulai bermunculan. "are are. Bukankah ini adalah salah satu komandan kihetainya takasugi, kamui... san? Sama? dono? Dengan apa aku harus memanggilmu, ya? Hahahaha..."

Kamui tersenyum kearah tatsuma. "kamui saja tidak apa-apa kok."

"oh, baiklah, apa yang membuatmu kesini, kamui-dono?" tanya tatsuma tidak menghiraukan jawaban kamui tadi. "kukira pertengkaran antara takasugi dan gintoki sudah be-"

"kau ingin membalaskan kekalahanmu aru ka?!" ucap kagura memotong ucapan tatsuma. "huh! setelah kau mengatakan hal sok keren seperti itu, sekarang kau malah muncul dihadapanku dengan wajah penuh perban. Jangan sok kau aru!"

Tuing.

Kali ini persimpangan imaginer itu muncul di dahi pemuda yato. Kamui menggeram. "diam kau, baka imouto! Jangan sombong hanya karena kau telah mengalahkanku sekali bersama mereka."

Tuing.

Persimpangan imaginer milik kagura ikut-ikutan muncul. "itu baru awalan, baka aniki. Selanjutnya aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu sendirian aru!"

"hoho? Kalau begitu, kau mau mencobanya sekarang, huh?!"

"dengan senang hati aru! Akan kubuka lagi semua lukamu, baka aniki!!!"

"baka imouto ga!!!"

BRAKK BRUKK BRAKK BRUKK

Tatsuma yang malang. Kapalnya kembali hancur hanya gara-gara pertengkaran tak berguna antar saudara yang juga sama-sama tak bergunanya dengan pertengkaran mereka. (#kamuikagura : apa kau bilang tadi, author-san?/arahin ujung payungnya pada author mau jadi upilnya gin-chan aru ka?!/juga ngarahin payung pistol itu pada author #author : KABUUURR!!!/minta tolong ama katsura si tukang kabur)

Tatsuma berlari kearah mutsu, memeluk kaki gadis itu. "mutsu... lakukan sesuatu..."

Mutsu yang tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan semuanya melangkah kedepan, mendekati kedua bocah yato yang masih bertengkar dan tidak menghiraukan sekelilingnya itu. Mengambil ancang-ancang, mutsu mengepalkan tinjunya, menarik napas dalam, "YAMEROOO!!!" seiring sengan teriakan itu, lantai kapal itu ia tinju keras.

Lagi, tatsuma yang malang. Tinjuan mutsu memang berpengaruh. Baik pada pertengkaran dua bocah yang kini dikutuk oleh tatsuma dengan boneka jerami ditusuk paku, maupun pada kapalnya. Yang sekarang berubah menjadi puing.

"hahahaha... poor tatsuma." Katanya pada diri sendiri.

Dan... tunggu dulu. Kenapa ada tiga boneka jerami disana, dan... ITU FOTOKU KAN??!! WOI!!! TATSUMA!!! SAAT INI AKU MAJIKANMU, SIALAN!!!

o

o

o

o

o

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanya Hijikata membuahkan seringaian diwajah takasugi. "apa yang kulakukan disini?" ulangnya. "bagaimana kalau kau turunkan dulu senjatamu itu, fukuchou? Lihat, aku sendiri tidak memegang senjata."

Hijikata berdecih. "jangan harap aku akan mempercayaimu."

Takasugi diam beberapa saat, berpikir. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, pemuda dengan satu mata itu membuka pintu ruangan Hijikata. Pemuda berkimono ungu itu membentuk corong dengan kedua tanganya, lalu berteriak dengan nada datar. "hooii... siapa saja! Aku melihat hijikata toshirou berciuman denga-"

"UUWAAAHHH!!!" dengan susah payah -karena tersandung oleh benda-benda yang berserakan dikamarnya sendiri- hijikata berlari untuk membekap mulutnya takasugi yang tengah berencana untuk membocorkan rahasianya. Rahasia terbesar yang pernah ia simpan, baik dari kondou isao, maupun okita shougo. "apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?!"

"hm? Tentu saja membocorkan rahasiamu. Yang sepertinya belum diketahui oleh orang-orang." Jawab takasugi datar. "dan kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kau masih nanya?! Tentu saja-"

"agar rahasiamu aman. kau harus menurunkan senjatamu, dan mendengarkanku." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. namun hijikata masih sulit untuk mempercayainya. "hanya kali ini saja."

Mendengar keseriusan dalam kalimat itu, akhirnya hijikata menyerah juga. Setelah menghembuskan napas, hijikata memungut katananya yang tadi terlempar, dan memasangkan sayanya kembali. menyingkirkan barang-barangnya dengan kaki, dan duduk dalam posisi seiza. "duduk dihadapanku." Titahnya pada takasugi.

Takasugi menuruti perintah hijikata, dan ikut duduk dalam posisi seiza.

"jangan harap aku akan mempercayaimu." Ucap hijikata, mengulurkan tangannya. "kemarikan katanamu."

"kau benar-benar sangat berhati-hati ya..." takasugi mengulurkan katananya, dan diterima oleh hijikata.

"jadi..." hijikata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap lurus lawan bicaranya. "apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari?"

"ohoo... langsung pada inti. kau tak ada manis-manisnya ya, fukuchou. Aku heran kenapa si bodoh penyuka makanan manis itu bisa-bisanya menyukaimu. Ah! Begitu ya. Mungkin karena dia bodoh ya. Hm. Pasti karena dia bodoh."

Hijikata berdecak kesal. "katakan apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari, atau..."

"atau?"

"atau aku akan-"

"BAZOOKAA!!!"

DUAAR BRUKK BRAKK pushh

Terduga atau tidak, yang jelas saat ini, hijikata dan takasugi terbaring dangan rambut yang masing-masing berubah menjadi afro. Dan berwajah gosong.

Hijikata bangkit dari pembaringannya. "shougo, teme!!! NANI SHIAGAREEAA!!! (lebih kurang artinya apa yang telah kau lakukan)

"are? Hijikata-san? Jadi kau masih hidup?" tanya shougo sengaja. Lalu buru-buru meralatnya dengan tampang innocent. "ah, maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Geram, hijikata melemparkan benda terdekat ke dahi shougo. "harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, koraa!!!" Telak. Dahi shougo kini ditempeli jam weker berbentuk mayones.

"itu sakit tau!!! Hijikata konoyaro!!! Rasakan ini-"

Sebelum shougo membazoka ruangan hijikata untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan kembai membuat rambut mereka menjadi doble afro, takasugi menyela. "ini tentang shiroyasha."

Membuat pergerakan hijikata dan shougo terhenti. "yorozuya?" / "danna ga?" serentak, keduanya menoleh kearah takasugi. Dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Jika shougo dengan wajah datar dan raut penasaran, maka hijikata dengan kernyitan dan raut khawatirnya.

"apa yang terjadi padanya?" lalu buru-buru memalingkan wajah dari takasugi yang mengangkat alis. "i-ini bukan berarti aku khawatir padanya atau apa." Kilah sang uke tsundere itu. (#dan author langsung dapat jitakan dari hijikata tercinta kita)

"ini dia... sifat tsunderenya keluar." Shougo dengan tak tau dirinya malah semakin memperparah keadaan. (#apa dia tidak tau? Kalau jitakannya hijikata itu lebih keras dari jitakan si kusakabe dari anime doukyuusei? #hijikata : jangan bawa-bawa anime tetangga!)

"aku tidak tsundere, shogou teme!"

"hentikan kalian berdua. Aku kesini bukan untuk mendengar perdebatan bodoh kalian." Aura hitam mulai terlihat menguar dari dalam takasugi, seketika, membuat kedua orang bodoh dengan pertengkaran bodoh mereka itu terhenti.

o

o

o

o


End file.
